Stay The Night
by JustSteph
Summary: An angstless chance encounter between our two lovely ladies...
1. Chapter 1

"_Oh why don't we take a taxi back to mine?_

_I'm sure that we'll find a way to pass the time_

_Take a chance_

_Stay the night…"_

1.

"Come home with me" Catherine Willows breathes out huskily, looking at me from under her perfectly groomed fringe.

"What?" I question hoarsely, immediately having to swallow hard just to try and get some moisture into my throat.

"You heard me. Come home with me." She steps further into my personal space and suddenly all I can think about are her azure blue eyes scorching my own as she gives me _the look_. Sexy, intense… a look I've seen directed at various 'conquests' of hers over the years. But never, ever at me.

Her hand slowly runs up my arm as she holds my gaze, her lips parted ever so slightly as she licks them – consciously or subconsciously I'm not sure. I feel her breath on my face, her stiletto heels drawing her to a height equal to mine.

I'm not used to having Catherine this tall; this close to me, and I swallow hard again.

Her hand reaches my shoulder and continues up my neck to rest on my cheek. "I know you want this" she breathes out, barely above a whisper.

She's right; I do, but any fantasies of me and Catherine have been just that – _fantasies_. Played out by my own hands; my own toys whilst I'm alone in my apartment.

I take a moment to look her up and down. She's wearing a raunchy red dress with a thigh-high split, typically aware and unashamed of her good looks, using a coworker's birthday party to flaunt them.

She runs her hand up further to tangle it in my hair, and draws my face closer to her. Mere inches apart, her eyes dart from mine to my lips and back again, and I realize that however much Catherine is trying to control this situation, she wants it as badly as I do.

"I know you want this too" I shoot back at her. In reply she moves the rest of her body as close to me as her face is; I can feel her breasts pressing gently against my own, her legs almost grazing mine.

I know that I'm getting breathy, as much as I know deep down we shouldn't be doing this in Warwick's kitchen.

"Sidle, you know I want this. I've wanted this all night. You can't turn up dressed like that and expect me to keep my libido in check."

I smirk. Admittedly, I did choose the painted-on dark jeans and plunge purple top to show my colleagues that I'm not just the asexual being they seem to think I am; I do have an ounce of sexuality about me and when I'm not at work I like to indulge it.

"You know you look sexy."

I nod slightly at her "and you know you do too."

This time she smirks, and tosses her golden curls slightly so they fall behind her shoulders. Yeah, she knows.

I bite my lip at we stay in this stalemate: bodies almost sinking in to each other, lips almost touching.

"Of all the times I've thought about doing this, I never once imagined you wouldn't be compliant." Her words take me by surprise: not her arrogance, but her admission that she has also given the thought of she and I getting intimate with each other some consideration.

"Maybe that's what being sober does to a girl" I say.

"Quitting drinking doesn't kill your libido, Sara. I haven't touched a drop, and I'm horny as hell."

My sharp gasp of breath betrays the control I'm trying so hard to hold on to. She wants to dominate, but I don't want to give her that power. Equally, I know it's unlikely that she'd give it to me. This is why I've never tried to turn my masturbatory fantasies of Catherine into realities. Part of me is afraid that we're both too stubborn to admit feeling pleasure at the others' touch; to come for each other.

"Stop thinking" she commands, running her left hand up my thigh to rest on my hip.

She finally closes the gap between our lips and I'm surprised to discover that her kiss is gentler than I had expected. It's as if she's feeling her way. We both pull away and sober as I am, I feel intoxicated.

This time I run my hands through her hair, and pull her face to mine, capturing her lips as I twist the two of us around, backing her against the kitchen counter.

Her hips slam into the wooden surface and she gasps, which satisfies me. I kiss her more forcefully, sucking and teasingly nipping at her bottom lip. The hand that isn't pushing itself through her golden tresses reaches down to her knee, and traces a path all the way up her alabaster skin, to the top of her dress' thigh-high slit.

I swear she just whimpered at my actions, and I'm desperate for her to do it again. Moving my hand under the slit I run it over her hip and down to her ass. Gripping none-too-gently with my fingers as I use the leverage to crush her body flush against mine, I am rewarded with the prize I was searching for: another whimper.

I tear my lips away from hers and I swear they've swollen to twice their normal size. My libido rages inside of me and apparently I'm by no means alone as she throws her arms around my neck and pulls me back in to kiss her again, running her tongue along my bottom lip until I open my mouth to allow her to continue her explorations.

Her tongue slips and twists over mine, and suddenly an image of Catherine using that talented tongue on me in other places flashes across my mind. Oh, God. I grip her ass harder, crushing one of my thighs in between hers and moaning low.

Frantic, she moves her hands to grasp my hips and grinds my thigh into her. "Cat…" I groan out, as she continues to use my thigh for her own pleasure, now grinding herself back against me each time she pulls me into her.

I move my lips to her neck and nip and tease my way around her pulse point. The guttural moan she emits tells me I can't keep this up much longer; I want us to leave the party and go pleasure each other senseless. However, the part of my ego which has been shouted down one too many times in a professional situation because of Catherine's seniority doesn't want to let her call the shots outside of work, too.

"Have you ever fucked a woman?" I ask Catherine, sucking on her earlobe. She groans in response and I press on: "have you ever been fucked by a woman?" I ask, as I bite down on her lobe.

She pulls back slightly and breathlessly answers "only in my dreams."

Damn, that was sexy. Good answer. "Have you ever dreamt about fucking me?" I ask, looking her straight in the eyes, knowing that the lust shining in them mirrors the same emotion darkening mine.

"Yes" she breathes out.

"Have you ever dreamt about me fucking you, Catherine? Pleasuring you in ways you can't fully imagine; making you come for me." I can't help myself as I talk to her like this, but the louder moan I receive tells me that she doesn't mind one bit. "I'll take that as a yes" I tell her.

"Does that please you?" she questions. She's ceased her rocking on my thigh now and seems to be trying to regain some composure.

"Very much" I tell her, and then whisper conspiratorially "you're making me so wet, Cath."

She bites her lip and moves her hand around from my hip to my pussy. She cups me over my jeans, and I hiss at the feel of the denim teasing at my clit. I groan, barely registering that she's asking me a question. She removes the pressure of her hand against me and the loss of heavenly contact gets my attention. "Huh?" I get out, semi-coherent with all the heady chemicals my brain is releasing to every part of my body.

She smiles, obviously pleased with her ability to render me speechless. "I said, have you ever dreamt about me?"

"Yes" I answer her immediately. "I've dreamt about you in ways that make me blush when I see you at work later that night."

"Your dreams are that explicit?" she asks, a knowing smile on her face. I do believe that from the way she's asking me this, hers are equally so.

"You've said things to me in my dreams that would make a sailor blush, Catherine. In my fantasies too."

Her eyes widen at this as she questions "fantasies?"

"Fantasies" I confirm. "I don't just think about what it would be like to take you and make you scream when I'm asleep you know."

"When do you think about it?" she bites her lip as if both excited and scared to hear my answer at the same time.

I lean in close to her ear again, and breathe against it "when I'm fucking myself over the thought of you."

That's all it takes for her to grab my head again and kiss me roughly, as I swallow the loud moan that she emits. Pulling back she tells me "I am so wet for you Sara. Please come home with me."

It's my turn to moan and I almost comply, but something in the recess of my mind pushes its way forward. "No" I choke out roughly; perhaps a little too roughly judging by the slightly shocked expression on Catherine's face.

I grab her hand and pull her towards the kitchen door. "You're coming home with me."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Playing it cool as I made my excuses to my colleagues and Warwick's friends, as well as having to concentrate on the road on the drive home has, amazingly, done nothing to calm my raging libido. Cath is sitting in the passenger seat with the split of her dress fully parted, exposing the whole of her smooth leg to me.

Pulling up to my apartment building, all that is running through my head are scenarios of all the possible things I want to do to Catherine, and that I want Catherine to do to me. This is possibly my one night with this sex goddess: fuck pride and ego, I'm going to make sure it not only fulfils but exceeds both of our dreams.

I quickly exit the car and before Catherine has a chance to do the same I stride to the passenger door and open it for her. I hold out my hand and she takes it graciously, peering at me from heavy-lidded eyes. It seems that our drive home has made no difference to her lust either.

I don't drop her hand up the flight of stair that leads to my building, nor as we make our way through my front door, then my living room and finally to my bedroom.

"You sure like to get to the point, don't you?" she teases.

Oh she has no idea. "Don't worry Cath, I'm going to take my time on you. Over and over" I tell her, and she groans as I lower her to my king-size bed.

She lies down at the same time as I crawl up the bed so that I'm leaning over her, kissing her madly again. She writhes under the weight of my hips trying to dominate the kiss, and so I grab her hands and pin her wrists above her head, showing her who's in charge right now.

Kissing her harder I once again move to her neck, kissing, licking and sucking my way down and then back up again, teasing the spot just behind her ear, alternating between kissing and blowing on it. "I can't wait to be inside you Cat" I breathlessly admit, half expecting a protest from her about the use of that nickname.

What I get from her, however, is a moan and the words "Sara… I want you to fuck me." God. I swallow again. This woman is making me wetter than I thought possible, and I desperately want to comply with her request.

I close my eyes and sit back on my heels, biting my lip and moaning at her words. She takes the release of her hands as an opportunity to grab my hips and try and pull me down to her, but I'm having none of it.

I flip her over onto her stomach somewhat primitively, again grabbing her hands and placing them above her head. This time when I release her wrists she leaves them in position, and I sweep her hair to the side and begin kissing the nape of her neck. Catherine emits a strangled "Ohh" and I move lower, teasing as much of her back as I have access to with her dress in the way. Moving my hands to the top of her zipper I begin to slip it down, slowly and seductively, kissing every inch of freshly exposed skin as I go.

It seems that Catherine Willows has a very sensitive back, as each kiss or nip or dart of my tongue seems to elicit one of those wonderful whimpers in her throat. I linger at the base of her spine for a while, teasing her with the impending removal of her clothes. "Jesus, Sara…" she begins, trailing off.

I part the two halves of her dress, leaning up so that I can slip it off her shoulders and pull it from under her. I'm greeted by a red lacy bra and French knickers, the exact shade of her dress. I smile in spite of my raging hormones. I should've known that the immaculate Catherine Willows would feel the need to match her panties to her dress.

Throwing the garment to the floor, I go back to my assault on her back, moving lower to kiss and bite one of her ass cheeks as I grip the other with shaking fingers. For this I get the loudest moan yet, teasing her by slipping my hands slightly underneath the lace, moving until I am almost at the source of her wetness. I can feel the heat radiating from her there, and have to close my eyes and take a second to convince myself to move my fingers away lest I break my promise to take my time over her and forcefully plunge them inside her instead.

Instead, I move my hands to her hips and slide the delicate lace down her legs. Her breathing noticeably increases as I strip her of her panties and then immediately flip her over, my face mere inches from a place I've fantasized about being countless times.

She groans again as I begin to kiss my way up her stomach, only this time it is a groan of frustration, realizing that I'm not going to give her what she wants just yet. I chuckle, how could she possibly imagine that I would skip straight past the cleavage that has been staring me in the face at work every day for almost seven years?

I look her up and down slowly from her thin, toned legs to her flat stomach, up to a pair of lace-encased breasts, which are moving up and down as her flushed chest heaves with her erratic breathing.

"You like what you see?" She asks me.

Again I drag my eyes up and down her body, deliberately slowly this time so that when I look back at her face she has a slight red flush creeping up her cheeks. "What do you think?"

"From the look in your eyes, I'd say you like what you see very much. In fact, I bet if I was to slip my hand inside your panties right now, you'd be soaking wet for me."

Catherine is so unbelievably sure of herself, but I guess she has a right to be since she is also unbelievably correct.

She uses my slightly wobbly hands-and-knees position as an opportunity to flip me over onto my back, and immediately starts kissing my neck. Her ministrations become more intense as she adds biting and sucking to the equation, stopping at my ear. "Am I right, Sara?"

I just swallow hard and gasp, trying to get a hold of my breathing. "Fine," Cath says, "I'll just have to check for myself."

Before I can properly register her words, she's undone the button on my jeans and is yanking down my zipper. Then, she moves to kneel by my feet and slides my pants off me. She raises her eyebrow at the sight that greets her. "Thong, Sidle? I didn't think you were the type."

I emit something between a low moan and a growl, grabbing her up again and forcing her on to her back. "You don't know my type" I say warningly, and I notice something flash across her eyes. Not fear, exactly, but some kind of thrill. She's getting off on this.

"Are you going to show me?" she asks flirtatiously.

I lick my lips "if you'll let me." I know she will. It's far too late for either of us to consider backing down now.

She changes tack. "Have you ever fucked a woman, Sara?"

I say nothing, but press my lips to her collar bone and lick all the way up to her ear. I bite her lobe, and move back down to bite her neck. She groans with each bite, and I press harder and harder. "Shall I take that as a 'yes'?" she continues.

"You can take that as a 'hell yes'." I tell her. "But damn Catherine, I've never fucked a woman as sexy as you." I dip my head back down, and kiss down to the top of those perfect breasts. Nipping my way along the balcony line of the lace, she gasps and whimpers her pleasure, her hands moving to grab my ass.

I kiss her breasts over the lace, wanting to keep them encased for just a little while longer, to tease myself as much as Catherine. Moving down, I feel one of her hardened nipples through the rough garment and begin sucking and gently taking it between my teeth through the lace. "Sara… yeah…" she whines out, high-pitched and breathy.

"You like that Cat?" I tease.

"God… don't stop" she says, and now makes me groan as she tangles a hand in my hair and holds my head where she wants me.

I see her other hand move to pinch and flick at her other nipple. "How did you get so sexy?" I ask her, briefly pulling my head back up.

She pushes it straight back down to her nipple without answering my question and I can't help but grin at her actions as I begin to suck her through the lace once more. "You're turning me on so much" she tells me, I assume by way of explanation.

Suddenly I am aware of a hand sliding from my ass around my thigh, stopping in between my legs. I know that even through the thin layer of material she must be able to feel horny I am.

"Oh god. You're so wet" she breathes, barely above a whisper. It's almost as if she's surprised.

I pull my head up from my assault on her now painfully erect nipple and push my hand against hers, getting some more pressure where I so desperately want it and proving to her just how turned on I am. "For you" I tell her. "I'm so wet, because of you."

Catherine moans and bites her lip at this before pulling me up and meeting my lips with hers. She kisses me forcefully and passionately, completely taking control of my mouth even though she's underneath me. She breaks away to pull my sheer top over my head. This shirt isn't exactly the kind you can wear a bra with, as Cath soon discovers.

She looks me in the eyes almost as if she's asking permission and I can't help but find the gesture undeniably sweet despite the situation we're in. By way of reply to her silent question I move my hands to hers and roughly push both pairs against my breasts. We both moan then, and it's surprising how satisfying the sound of our mingled pleasure is.

As Catherine begins to massage my breasts, gently at first and then with slightly more pressure, my head is spinning off in a hundred directions. I can't believe that Catherine Willows is mostly naked in my bed, feeling me up. I groan just at the thought, and Catherine seems to take this as her cue to begin taking my nipples gently between her thumb and forefinger, and then pinching as she realizes she's giving me pleasure, not pain.

As she starts to flick the hypersensitive buds back and forth with her fingers, she draws a series of moans from me as I ask myself if it's possible for a person to come without being fucked.

I sit up further on Catherine's hips so that I am now straddling her, unconsciously grinding my pussy against her lower belly. "Mmm" she whimpers out, clearly feeling just how hot I am for her. Looking back down at her, I realize I can't wait another minute to see Catherine's breasts; to see her completely naked. I lean down again and encourage her to sit up slightly, unclasping her bra one-handedly, and then breathing a sigh of relief that I managed to pull that move off.

My gaze moves down from her ever-darkening blue eyes down to her breasts. "Perfect…" I say aloud, before I can stop myself. She smiles a beautiful smile at me, and reaches down to rid me of my underwear so we're both naked.

I'm enraptured by the creamy white globes that my hands seem to be gravitating towards. I keep my eyes on them the whole time, as my fingertips begin to stroke and tease their way around the skin. I don't stay there for too long as I move my fingers further over the circle of pink flesh at the centre, and then begin touching her hard, pink nipples. She bucks slightly underneath me and whimpers again. God, that sound. I want her to keep making that sound.

I move my head back down to her chest, choosing to take her other nipple into my mouth this time. I consider moving my fingers to her other breast but on second thoughts I grab Catherine's own hand and move it back to her nipple, encouraging her to tease herself.

She does so with gusto, rubbing and pinching as she breathes out "you like that, Sara?" mimicking my words from earlier.

"Huh?" I manage, becoming less coherent by the second.

"Do you like it when I touch myself?"

I groan at her as I look her in the eyes. "Yes" I breathe, returning to her straining nub.

"Good." She says and then adds devilishly "I like touching myself too."

My moan at her words seems to encourage her to continue. "You're not the only girl who likes to fuck herself you know. Sometimes when I get home from work knowing I should be sleepy and yet feeling completely wired, it's the only way I can take the edge off. And Sara?" Here she pauses, I assume for dramatic effect, and then continues "I really love taking the edge off."

I move my lips from her nipple to her mouth then, crushing her against the pillow as I kiss her, a low growl escaping from my throat.

"Maybe I'll let you watch some time" she adds flippantly. Ok, she did not just say that. That's it, I decide, laying the full length of my body over hers. Again, we groan together as our lower bodies come into contact. Catherine experimentally moves herself under me, rubbing her center against mine. "Sar…" she breathes, "I can't take much more."

"What do you need Cat?" I tease her for what I know will be the last time this evening. I just want to hear her say it.

"I need you to fuck me" she almost growls at me. That's all it takes, and suddenly I'm moving off to the side of her, straddling her thigh, unashamed of the fact that my own moisture is rubbing against her leg. I move a hand between her legs and slip my fingers through her folds, gathering wetness. I release a guttural moan as I feel just how ready she is for me. "So it's not just me who's soaking" I gasp out, starting to move two fingers on her clit, rubbing slowly at first and then faster as she begins to moan with each sweep and buck her hips up towards me.

"Is this what you wanted?" I ask. I'm not really teasing now, I honestly want to check that I'm doing it like she wants it.

"God, yes" she tells me, and I rub her harder and faster. "Mmm yeah, like that" she breathes, and I switch up our positions slightly so I'm kneeling between her legs. She understands my meaning perfectly and bends her knees, spreading her legs for me.

"Cat" I breathe out, seduced over and over by every sexy thing this woman does. I remove my fingers momentarily with the intention of sucking them into my mouth to taste her, but before I can she grabs me by the wrist and sucks my fingers herself instead. I moan loud at this, knowing that this image is going to be burned into my head for a long time to come. Possibly for all time. I still can't believe I'm about to fuck Catherine Willows. I'm about to push myself inside her and hopefully make her scream.

She pulls me up for a warm, wet kiss, sliding her tongue over mine to make sure that I can taste her. "You taste delicious" I compliment her, moving back to my previous position. Deciding I need to experience the source so to speak, I dip my head between her legs and open her to me, licking her from one end of her pussy to the other. She lets out a strangled moan and I repeat this action a few times, before pushing my tongue inside her, tensing it to get as far inside her as I can possibly be.

The reaction I get is amazing. Her hips buck and I have to move my arms under her ass and up around her thighs to grip them and hold her still. I push my tongue in and out of her as much as is possible, feeling her hand once again tangle in my hair. "Yeah… Sara… fuck me…" she babbles, breathing hard. Removing my tongue, I replace it with two fingers before she even has time to think. Pushing them deep inside her, she moans so loud I'm positive the neighbors will have heard. And honestly, I couldn't care less.

I feel her muscles contract around me as I move my fingers out and push them easily deep inside her again. "God Cat, you're so wet."

"What else?" she breathes out.

I've talked dirty before, but nothing compares to talking dirty to the sexiest woman ever to grace my bed sheets. "So wet, and hot… and tight" I gasp the last word out, and she groans in response. "How do you want it Cat?" I ask. I honestly want to know; I want to make this as pleasurable as possible for her.

"Deep like that" she begins, "and hard…" at this I push into her harder and her hips move against me. "Hard and fast" she whispers, and I begin to comply with her request, moving two fingers in and out of her gorgeous pussy at a speedy pace, looking down at the sight before me and feeling myself becoming flooded with my desire for her. She's perfectly groomed, just as I would expect her to be, and the sight of my hand – me, Sara Sidle – pumping in and out of her again makes me wonder if I could come without Catherine even touching me.

She's so responsive to every touch, moaning and calling my name as she moves against me, getting me as deep inside her as possible. Her fringe is stuck to her forehead and her chest shows a light sheen of sweat. I can tell she's trying to keep her eyes open but with each thrust they're drifting closed. "Harder" she whines, "please… harder."

I fuck her harder, curling my fingers in search of my opportunity to make Catherine really flip. At the same time, I dip my head down again and start whirling my tongue around her clit, alternating between up and down and circular flicks. Catherine cries out at my actions, and her hands on my head are this time forceful, holding me right where she wants me. I groan into her pussy, all the while moving my fingers inside her.

Her strangled gasp is so sudden that it actually forces me to snap my head up in case something's wrong. However, her cry of "there… there" tells me all I need to know as I pump my fingers continuously against the same spot, still flicking my tongue over her clit. My stomach flips over as I feel her tense up around my fingers, seconds before I feel her muscles gripping me hard and contracting around me as she screams out my name.

I don't think I ever appreciated my name until I heard it ripped from Catherine Willows' lips in the throes of an orgasm. An orgasm that _I_ gave her. Jesus Christ.

Eventually the amazing muscles pulsing around my fingers slow to a fluttering, and Catherine exhales deeply, beginning to come back down to earth. I'm kneeling between her legs now, studying her face. She's no longer frowning with the tension of her building pleasure; in fact her features look completely relaxed.

If Catherine Willows thinks I'm done with her, she can think again.

I give her a short reprieve, leaning down to kiss her belly whilst my fingers lay still inside of her. "Mmm" she sighs contentedly, moving her head to one side so that she can look down at me. "I don't think I even want to ask where you learnt to do that."

I smile and tell her "don't worry, it's not like there've been thousands before you." She raises her eyebrow. "There haven't!" I insist.

"If you'd said that to me yesterday I'd have believed you. But I've seen such a different side to you in the last couple of hours that I'm not so sure of anything I've previously thought of you."

"Different side? Are you talking about my ass?" I quip.

She chuckles "you know I'm not. You're so sexy; so sure of yourself… so good at knowing what I needed." She licks her lips as she says this.

"Well, thanks for the compliment. But I promise you that the last few months have strictly been practices with myself."

I see her eyes roll up in her head as she lets out a shallow breath and I know it's time to show her again how committed I am to her pleasure. I begin to move my fingers inside her again very slowly. "Sar…" she begins, but whatever she was going to say trails off as she starts to rock against me gently. "Oh god" she breathes out.

I pick up my pace slightly, feeling her wetness around my fingers once more. I know she must still be very sensitive so I don't use too much pressure, but it seems that the little pressure I am using is very much appreciated.

"Is this what you do when you touch yourself?" she husks at me.

"Sometimes. But to be honest there are usually some… optional extras involved."

Cath moans at this, obviously appreciating this fact. "How about you?" I question.

"Ditto" she replies, "I am a twenty-first century woman after all."

The thought of Catherine on her own with sex toys is enough to make my head spin, and I briefly question my decision to take care of Catherine again before she takes care of me. Another sweep of her body with my eyes, however, reaffirms my zeal. I move faster inside her as she simultaneously increases the pace of her hips. She breathes my name as I move my fingers further out of her and then push them back in deeper, maintaining the pace I've set.

"Sara…" she gasps out "how do you want me?"

Oh, God. "So many ways" I say without thinking.

"Don't… uhh… don't be greedy" she instructs, which would probably sound more authoritative if she wasn't moaning in between her words.

I look her dead in the eyes as I withdraw my fingers from her core and command "turn over."

I see her eyes go wide as she looks at me and says "what?"

"You heard me, Cat. Turn over. Please." I want this as much for me as for her.

The shock in her eyes clears, assuring me that it was just surprise at the way I want her rather than disgust. She turns once more onto her stomach and I resume my earlier exploration of the back of her neck, licking and kissing a path down her back. Grabbing her hips, I pull them back with me as I kneel behind her so that she's balanced on her hands and knees.

Catherine groans loud and when I gently move my hand between her toned legs the flood of desire I find tells me how much she's getting off on this. Without hesitation I push two fingers deep inside of her and begin to move, dragging my fingertips over her front wall. I almost stop breathing as Catherine looks over her shoulder at me, tossing her hair to flick those sexy curls from her face as she begins to move against me. I hear another extremely loud groan, but this time I know it came from me.

Reaching underneath her I start teasing her breast with my other hand, squeezing none too gently; rewarded by her crying out. I move to toy with her nipple, flicking and pinching along with the rhythm she's setting, moving her body backwards and forwards onto my fingers. "Sar… fuck… yeah, just like that… fuck yes" she's babbling again, probably barely aware of what she's saying, but personally I am hyper-aware and don't want to forget even a second of this night.

I move my hand from her breast down to her clit, again reveling in how wet she is as I begin to swirl two fingers around and around her nub, then moving my hand so that I have a finger on each side of her clit, moving them up and down to stimulate as many of her nerve endings there as I can. The effects show instantly as Cath throws her head back and moans, pushing herself as far against my fingers as she possibly can. Letting loose some more choice expletives she becomes more and more frantic, until it's more difficult to keep my hand in that one place on her body.

"Sara" I hear "I'm getting so close for you."

That's all it takes for me to move my hand from her clit to her hip, and gripping hard I use it as leverage to rock her back on forth on my hand myself. At the same time I curl my fingers against her front wall, making come-hither motions until she throws her head back again to look at me and once more I have Catherine Willows in my arms, coming loudly for me.

I keep my fingers moving until I feel the very last spasm of her orgasm, slowing gradually as the fluttering inside her gets more and more gentle and her cries of pleasure die down. I take my fingers from her this time, letting her lay down on the bed. She immediately rolls over onto her back, wiping away the hair stuck to her forehead with her wrist as she looks up at me, still breathing pretty hard.

For the first time since we entered my bedroom I don't know quite what to do, until she smiles at me and gestures me towards her. I lie down beside her but don't crowd her as she continues to even out her breathing. I'm not entirely sure what is going to happen now; I mean, I _think_ I know, and I know what it is I want, but I don't want to be entirely presumptuous either.

However, I will say this: if Catherine doesn't touch me she's going to have no choice but to put up with laying alone in my bed while I finish myself off in the bathroom. I'm so turned on at this point that there is no way I could make it to tomorrow without an orgasm.

As I look her in the eyes, however, I come to the realization that this won't be necessary. Apparently a fast recoverer, Cath is looking at me with a wicked glint in her eyes, as she opens her perfect mouth and states "god, Sidle, are you ever getting some after that."

I can't help but grin as the beautiful blonde in my bed rolls herself completely on top of me and captures my lips in a passionate kiss, stretching the whole naked length of herself against my body.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

I think to myself for probably the thousandth time in the last minute that for some unknown reason, karma must love me. Having Catherine Willows kissing me passionately, moving her tongue inside my mouth as she pushes up into me with the thigh that she's slipped between mine is quite possibly the most surreal thing in the world. I can't believe this is actually happening. Pleasuring her has made me incredibly turned on; more so I believe than I ever have been in my life. I can feel my own wetness against her leg, and I know Catherine can too by the groans that escape her every time she pushes into my center.

Still grinding into me at a breathtaking pace, Catherine pulls her lips away from mine. I open my eyes to see her own sparkling, lust-filled eyes staring straight at me, a look of intensity on her face. "Cath?" I ask, moaning before I can get a hold of myself and finish the sentence "you ok?"

She continues to stare at me just the same, but I feel an added pressure against my pussy as I feel her push her thigh against me harder. "Fine" she replies as best she can with her breathing as erratic as it is.

Through my haze I manage to get out "why are you staring at me?"

"Because, Sara, I want to watch you while I make you feel good."

I moan at this and move my hands from her ass, where they've been resting – well, maybe _resting_ isn't quite the right word, since my fingers have been digging in with each thrust – and place them on her hips, rocking her into me harder as I raise my own thigh so it presses into her at the same time.

"Uhh," Cath moans, and then clears her throat to try and regain some composure. "As I said, I've never fucked a woman before." She bites her lip at this, and breaks eye contact for the first time, albeit briefly.

I exhale deeply "well, certainly no complaints here…" She can't seriously be questioning the effect she's having on me, can she? Doesn't she realize that if she carries on much longer I'm going to loose it against her thigh?

She smirks at me and says "I picked up on that. The moaning and abundance of wetness gives it away you know." I feel a flush rising to my already pink cheeks even though I'm not really embarrassed. Catherine notices though as she adds "god, not that I'm complaining. You just took care of me so thoroughly that I wasn't sure I'd be able to move 'till tomorrow, yet here I am soaking wet for you, again."

I dig my hands into her hips harder when she says this and push my thigh into her forcefully. Her eyes shut at this and she moans "god, Sara." I keep this up for a minute or so more, pushing my thigh against her at the same time as I pull her hips so that she's getting as much pressure on her center as possible.

So carried away in what I'm doing, I'm genuinely surprised when I feel her hands on mine, stopping me from grinding her against me. "Cat?" I question.

She smiles seductively at me and says "this is about you Sidle, not me. Now let me continue. I've never fucked a woman before. But I'm not sure I've ever wanted to fuck anyone as much as I want to fuck you right now."

This time my eyes roll up and I bite my lip. "So fuck me, Cat. Please. You know how wet I am for you."

She chuckles a little. "I love how wet you are for me. I just want to make sure I give you what you gave me. I want it to be as good for you as possible."

"Cath, it's _you_" I stress. "I know it will be."

She smiles before continuing "Well I'm not naïve Sara, I have a fair idea of what goes on. As you obviously do too," she smirks again "I know how I like to be fucked. And I know how to touch a woman's body because I touch myself…" Again, I'm moaning at the thought of Catherine masturbating. She really shouldn't put such images in my head. "…but I want to be able to touch _your_ body how _you_ like it. So let me know what gets you off, ok?"

With this she pushes herself up off me, hovering over me as she dips down to kiss along my neck and my collarbone, moving down my chest with nips and licks. From this position, she looks up at me and gives me the very look she gave me right at the beginning of this whole crazy night of passion, back in Warwick's kitchen: pure, sizzling seduction. "Tell me. I'll do it any way you want, you know."

This statement has me pulling her head up for a forceful kiss. I nip at her bottom lip and when she opens her mouth I begin moving my tongue against hers again. She tries to pull away, presumably to further things along but I have my hand tangled in her hair and I grip her head, keeping her exactly where she is. I kiss her relentlessly, so horny at this point that I'm getting more light-headed by the second. When I finally allow her to break away from me we're both virtually at the point of panting to try and get our breathing regulated. "Damn, Catherine" I tell her "so fucking sexy."

She moves her head back down and starts kissing, and then biting, my breasts. Taking a nipple into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue, she starts torturing the other with pinching fingers. I moan her name, tangling my hands in her hair again, although with much less force this time. "Cat" I repeat, "fuck me."

She lifts her beautiful mouth from my breast and looks me in the eyes again. I realise this is her way of checking for the last time that I really want her to do this, and that I want her to do it her way. "Please…" I almost whine out, "I need you inside me so badly."

Barely have I said the words before Catherine has worked a hand to my knee and is running it up my thigh. Hyper-sensitive, her touch sets me off as she gets nearer and nearer to where I want her to be. "Fuck, Sara. You're so wet. It's sexy as hell" Cath tells me as she slides her fingers around my folds for the first time.

I can feel every single nerve in my body right now, and they are all positively itching with need. My lower belly aches with the anticipation of the ecstasy I so badly crave, and my thighs are automatically pressing themselves together, desperate to get any kind of pressure on my clit.

As Catherine Willows pushes two fingers deep inside of me, I swear I'm going to die.

I shout her name, long and drawn out as I shudder. 'Oh god' is about the only thought that I can get through my head; repeating it over and over to myself life a mantra. Before she starts to move inside me, I move my hand down and put it on her wrist, effectively stopping what she's about to do. Catherine, who has been unashamedly staring at the sight of her fingers pushing into me, looks up at my face. "What? What's wrong?" she asks quickly.

"God. Absolutely nothing Cat, you just have to give me a sec to get a hold of myself. I'm so turned on."

"You know, last time I checked that wasn't such a bad thing when you're having sex."

"It's just… I'm… I'm not going to last long. I don't want this to end before it starts." I confess.

Catherine moans at my admission and keeps her hand still as I move mine away from hers. I feel her filling me, and, like when I was pleasuring her, I'm struck by the realisation that I'm having sex with Catherine Willows, the woman who has fuelled a countless number of my fantasies. Her fingers are inside of me. _She's_ inside of me.

I moan as my eyes roll back in my head, and it's not long before I start rocking against her slowly, unable to stop myself. She takes this as her cue to continue and begins to move within me, adhering to the rhythm that I'm setting with my hips.

Pleasurable sensations shoot through my body as I start to move faster against her hand and she in turns moves her fingers faster inside me. "Do you like it like that Sara?" she asks me, still with her seductive voice.

"Oh yeah" I cry out "just like that. God, Cat. You feel so good inside me." At this Catherine groans and I feel her fingers speed up even more, whether or not she's aware of it. I really meant it when I said I wasn't going to last.

Leaning back on her knees so she's between my legs, mimicking my earlier position, she reaches for my hand. I grip her fingers and am vaguely aware of her grinning before she detangles our digits and sucks my index and forefinger into her mouth, swirling her delectable tongue around them. Releasing them, she keeps a hold of my hand and moves it between my own legs to my clit. Comprehending what she wants from me, I breathe out "fuck, Cat…" as I start to rub my clit. For her part, Catherine bites her lip as she groans, moving inside me harder and faster, her fingers making contact with my front wall.

'I never knew I could be this wet' is the last thing I think before I get the jolts in my stomach which tell me I'm reaching the point of no return. "Cath" I say urgently, biting my lip, "I'm… I'm…"

"Ssh, it's ok Sara. What was it you said to me earlier? 'Over and over.' Just because you come for me doesn't mean I'm going to stop fucking you."

Her words are all I need to take me there and I feel my muscles spasm around those skilled fingers. Waves of pleasure crash through me until the big one, the fucking tsunami of waves, hits me and I feel the sensations everywhere as I shudder against her fingers. To be honest I have no idea of what I'm saying as I come, except for that it involves a lot of expletives, and a lot of repetition of Catherine's name. I think I heard her moaning mine too, and I know then and there that the sounds of her enjoying my pleasure tonight are going to stay with me for a long time.

Gradually the waves get smaller and smaller and so too do Catherine's movements inside me, until they're completely still. She holds her position for a minute or so, letting me come back down to earth. This achieved, I reach for her and pull her up to me as she slowly removes her fingers from me, kissing her full on the lips as I stroke my hands through her hair. We pull apart, and she rests her forehead against my slightly clammy one. "Jesus…" is all I can get out, breath still heaving.

"Actually it's Catherine" she says, "you seemed to be able to remember it a minute ago when you were screaming it."

"Screaming? I don't remember any screaming" I tease. I feel her smirk rather than see it with her lying so close to me, as I concede "ok, there was screaming. But it was well deserved."

The cocky answer I expect from her doesn't come. Instead she kisses me softly on the lips. I put my thumbs to the sides of her face and stroke her cheeks, revelling in the rare moment of tenderness that humans so often crave post-orgasm.

"So" I say after a moment of calm, finally breathing _almost_ normally again "over and over, huh?"

She pulls back from me and smiles, raising an eyebrow. "I never figured you for being so insatiable."

"When you make me feel pleasure like that, you're lucky I'm not tying you to the bed and making you my personal sex slave."

"All in good time" she winks, and I can't help but grin at her. She always has to get the last word in. "So tell me, Sara Sidle, how exactly do you want this next part to go?"

I find myself licking my lips as I try to sift through all the ways I want this woman. Unfortunately, my mind chooses this exact moment to go completely blank, too overwhelmed by her words.

"So there are that many choices huh?" she asks cheekily.

"There are a few" I admit.

"Well how about this. I'll do to you whatever I did when you last dreamt about me." She's back in seductive mode again, and it's working one hundred percent. Immediately I recall the last time I dreamt about my blonde colleague. It was actually only about a week ago, but the memory of what she did to me in the dream makes me blush. "Wow, guess I did something kind of naughty then…" she observes, noticing my change in colouring.

"You could say that."

"Is it legal in Nevada?"

I chuckle "everything's legal in Nevada, Catherine."

She rolls her eyes but smiles at me. "Ok, is it legal in… uh… Alabama?"

Smiling back I nod at her "yes, it's definitely legal. In all states."

She leans back into me, her lips grazing my earlobe "ok, so tell me Sidle, what kinky fantasy of yours am I about to make a reality?" I shudder at the contact, and at the thought of Catherine taking me like she did in my dream.

"Well" I begin, "funnily enough, we were in this very room…"

"Isn't that a coincidence?" she smirks.

"Actually it kind of is." I lean my head up to catch her earlobe briefly between my teeth even though I am underneath her and then whisper "I've thought about you in lots of different locations, Willows."

I'm pleased when I feel her shudder against me as she tries to clear her throat but hoarsely questions "such as?"

"My place, obviously… in a car, in your office; that one comes up a lot."

I nip at her neck a little as I feel her breathing speed up and she moans softly "my office?"

"Yeah. Blinds up, door locked, everything swept off your desk while you order me to take you on top of it…"

Catherine groans loudly at this. "God, Sara. You just keep turning me on tonight."

"I'm only being honest, Cat" I say, smirking wickedly, "I think it's that whole you-being-a-supervisor thing. Add the glasses, the sexy power suits and low-cut tops, well I guess when I'm feeling particularly submissive that's what my subconscious comes up with."

"Screw 'only being honest' Sidle, you know exactly what you're doing to me" she says, as she takes my hand in hers and gently sweeps it between her legs. My finger is wet with her desire, and I can't resist taking it into my mouth, moaning as I taste her.

"You know, you really do taste amazing" I say, moving my hand back down her body to resume its position of just seconds ago.

I'm almost at that incredible destination when Catherine stops me. "I told you earlier, this is about you. Behave."

"Or?" I grin, cocking my eyebrow.

"Believe me Sara, if you want any more of a release tonight I recommend you don't try me." I know Catherine well enough to believe that she's serious, and so I quickly drop this line of questioning. "So where were we?" By this point she has shifted half off of me to the side and is trailing her fingertips over my upper body, tracing lines around and between my breasts.

"In your office I believe" I breathe, trying to keep my cool as her fingers move over the dark circles around my nipples.

"Oh yeah. I believe I was giving orders, and I very much hope that you were about to obey them." Her fingers are slowly rubbing my nipples at this point; torturously slowly in fact. She leans right into my ear and breathes out "maybe I'll make it happen for you one day. If you're a very good girl."

I turn my neck so that I'm a position to give her a passionate kiss, my blood becoming liquid fire through my veins at the memory of that particular dream and even the remotest possibility of it coming true.

Catherine kisses me back with equal desire, and it's not long before she's slipping her tongue between my lips and sliding it against mine. Breathing now becoming a slight issue, we break apart and she looks at me, heavy-lidded with her sexy lips parted. "So Sara Sidle has a submissive streak, huh?"

"Well" I tell her, as her fingers move back to the nipple they had previously been teasing "I wouldn't go for 'submissive' as such. There's a bit more of a balance to it than that."

"Oh?" Catherine asks, eyebrow raised in that sexy way that only she can pull off.

"Well, for example, if we move back to the dream in question" I begin, "let's just say that I definitely wasn't indulging my submissive streak subconsciously that night. In fact it was more the opposite."

Cath bites her lip as she moves again so she's leaning over me. "Do you want to dominate me Sara?" she starts kissing her way down my neck, biting gently when she reaches my collar bone, and sucking the skin into her mouth.

I moan against her and my breathy "yes" is almost inaudible. Clearing my throat I tell her "sometimes that's what I dream about, yes."

"About you holding me down and fucking me senseless?" she asks, kissing her way down to my breasts. "Or telling me exactly what you want from me while I obey your every command?" Cath bites down on my breast as she says this.

"Mmm… god" I moan out at the sensation and the mental images I am getting of dominating the powerful Catherine Willows. I writhe underneath her, getting desperate for contact where I need her most. She reaches down and cups my pussy, applying the pressure so that I feel it against my clit.

I groan as Catherine alternates the pressure she's using with her hand, sometimes easing off completely and then becoming more firm, effectively teasing my clit. "Sara. Tell me about your dream."

"What… uhh… what do you want to know?" I drawl, moaning at the things Catherine is subtly doing to my lower body.

"Well I know where we were. So tell me what we were wearing."

"You were wearing lingerie. Well, just a bra really. Lacy and very, very sexy, just like the one I stripped off of you earlier."

Catherine bites her lip as she cups me harder. "And what were you wearing Miss Sidle?"

I gesture to my current state of undress and say "this." I hear Catherine moan and her eyes sparkle just that bit brighter.

"Well in that case I have to compliment you on your outfit choice" she says. "It suits you."

I feel a blush rise in my cheeks as I feel her eyes appraising me, hungry with desire. "So that's the where and the what… now I want the how."

I pause for a moment, still slightly thrown by Catherine's unabashed staring at my body and also at the thought of the admission I am about to make. So far this night nothing I've said has freaked her out but I really want to keep it that way.

It's as if Catherine senses my hesitance, as she breathes out "Sara, tell me. Please. Just the concept of you dreaming about me turns me on." She reaches her finger down now, running it around my folds. "And like I said, I want to make it good for you. I want to take you how you like it in your dreams." I moan as the finger stroking my pussy reaches my entrance and begins to gently tease me there.

"Cat…"

"Tell me Sara" she says withdrawing not just her finger but her whole hand from between my legs.

I groan loudly at the loss of contact and look her in the eyes. "Well" I tell her, not being able to resist the pull of her delectable lips, kissing her briefly, "like I said, we were in my room…" I kiss her again, "on my bed…" another kiss "and I was torturing your body."

"And what was I doing?"

"You were being tortured" I tell her.

"Now why would I let you do that, huh?" she smirks seductively. I take those smirking lips between mine and kiss her passionately, then pull back and take her bottom lip between my teeth.

"You didn't have much of a choice Catherine." I move my lips to her ear and breathe out "I was holding your wrists above your head."

She moans out, and I bite down on her lobe. "So you were holding me down..."

"...I was holding you down with one hand, and teasing one of your breasts with the other... well alternating between that and using my tongue," I tell her. "And you were begging me to fuck you; writhing underneath me trying to get your hands free so that you could force me to be where you so badly wanted it, or at least do it yourself..." Cath lets out a sharp intake of breath at this, and her hand begins to slowly circle my inner thigh. "I told you that you had to wait, that it wasn't your turn, but if you were very good and did exactly as I said I'd reward you by fucking you just how you wanted it." Cath pinches my inner thigh at this, closing her eyes for a few seconds to right herself in the midst of the waves of lust she is sharing with me.

"And what, precisely, did you ask - no - did you _tell_ me to do to you?" she asks.

"I told you..." I can't believe after all the activities that this night has seen I'm actually blushing, but there it is. "I told you I wanted to feel your tongue on me," I say, with my eyes closed. She says nothing, and after a few seconds I have to open them again to see if I can gauge her reaction. When I do I find her face a lot closer to mine than it was previously; her lips mere inches from my own. I close the distance between us, kissing her long and slow at first but then building up to shorter, faster kisses as she presses herself fully on top of me. Moaning at the sensation, I pull away from the kiss.

"And how did I use my tongue on you?" Is her blunt reaction to the product of my subconscious.

"Well, Cat..." I begin, grinding against her gently.

"Well?" she questions when I don't finish my sentence.

"Well... you got down on your knees for me," I tell her, looking her square in the eyes. Like I said before, fuck pride and ego. This might be my only chance with the blonde goddess on top of me.

Her eyes squeeze shut and a soft moan escapes her as her brain no doubt conjures up images of the two of us in that very position. "Sara... fuck, that's hot."

"You have no idea," I state. "Do you know how hard it was to have that dream and then have to see you two hours later? Not to mention the fact that we were assigned to the same cases for the next two shifts."

She chuckles at this. "Jesus Sara, I knew there was a good chance you wanted me but when I asked you to come home with me at Warwick's I never imagined it was this much of a sure thing."

Suddenly self-conscious about the scale of my lust for Catherine I look away guiltily.

Catherine senses the change in me and apparently deduces why pretty quickly; "I've thought about you just as much, and just as often Sar," she husks into me ear. That said, she claims my lips in a searing kiss that brings me back to my current predicament of complete and total arousal. "So you want me on my knees, huh?" she asks, and I can only gulp and nod my ascent.

As soon as Catherine lifts herself off of me, I feel the loss of her body greatly, and I'm not sure which is better: her moving from me to play her part in one of my subconscious fantasies, or her coming back to rest right where she was. It would seem, however, that Catherine is sure of which she wants to do, as she stands up and walks to the side of the bed I'm lying on. "Sit up," she commands, and I instantly obey. "Close your eyes" she requests of me.

"I thought I was the one giving the orders," I can't help but remind her.

She gives a sexy, low laugh. "You can take over whenever you want… but I promise you that if you don't, I'll make it completely worth your while."

I moan low at her words, and immediately shut my eyes. Nothing happens for a few seconds and then I feel Catherine's hands on my hips, guiding me so that I'm seated on the edge of my bed. I feel hands on my legs, beginning at the bottom and slowly stroking up, all the way up my thighs before sweeping back down again, only to repeat the process. Catherine gradually introduces her nails into the equation, raking them up my inner thighs and earning a hiss of pleasure from me.

Next I feel light kisses and licks soothing the spots where her nails have been, as her hands move to grasp my outer thighs. "Sara... open your eyes" I hear her say softly, and damn, when I do... the sight that greets me causes my eyes to instantly roll back in my head again, as a moan of pleasure and admiration escapes me. Catherine Willows is on her knees before me, her mouth mere inches from where I know she's about to go. She's put her bra on again to accurately re-create my dream, and from this angle the view of her cleavage encased in the red lace is amazing.

I don't have much time to think as Catherine almost immediately begins kissing my inner thighs again, this time moving inwards until finally I can feel her mouth on me. "Fuck, Cat..." I moan at the first flick of her tongue at my folds. She starts exploring me, long and languid and deliciously thorough. One of my hands goes behind my back on the bed to support my weight as the other automatically tangles in her hair, not holding her there exactly but letting her know that she's definitely in the right spot.

The movements of her tongue around my pussy become focused solely on my clit, and once she gauges from my whimpers that she's hitting the right spot, she begins to increase the pace. I try and keep my hips from bucking towards her but am only marginally successful as I feel the low-down ache of my pleasure beginning to build. Just at this moment Catherine stops and looks me in the eyes, before asking "is this how you want it?"

Drunk on pleasure at this point, my only response is to use the hand in her hair to guide her back to her previous position, as I manage to groan out "yes... fuck yes Catherine..." This speeds her up even further and she licks my clit with a natural skill and precision that is typical Catherine.

I feel her nails once again raking up my inner thigh, whilst her other hand holds my hips as steady as possible. The light scratches she gives me drive me wild, as does the knowledge that tomorrow I will still be marked by her.

Slowly her hand snakes up my thigh to my pussy, and for the second time tonight I feel her fingers enter me. Unable to stop myself I gasp out her name, turning it into a mantra as I feel her drawing her fingers out of me only to push them back in with greater force each time. "God, Cat… yeah… god, you look so sexy," I babble to her, able to keep my eyes on her only for seconds at a time.

When I feel her remove her fingers from inside of me I can't help but respond with a whimper and a frustrated groan at the change. I hear her sexy chuckle again and open my eyes to look at her. "Please, Cat… please," I beg her, not caring at this point that I was supposed to be the dominant one.

Catherine leans up to capture my lips and, deepening the kiss with her tongue, I taste myself on her. She pulls back slightly and murmurs against my lips "be patient, Sara." I watch her as she once again leans down in front of me and parts my folds with her fingers before entering me once more. I groan at the contact but immediately feel her withdraw, before she replaces her fingers with her tongue. I can only moan her name over and over as the reality of exactly what she is doing to me hits me over and over.

She stops just long enough to remove the hand that is at this point gripping her hair, sucking two of my fingers into her delectable mouth, and then intertwining out hands as she moves them both to rub my clit.

After a minute or two of this she moves her hand away but I keep mine where it as, rubbing myself as her tongue moves back inside of me, thrusting shallowly but quickly.

It feels like no time at all before I can feel my pleasure building to almost unbearable heights, and I know I am on the brink of complete release. "Cat… god, so close" I gasp out, looking down at the amazing blonde before me.

She lifts her eyes to mine and then moves her whole head up, keeping complete unblinking eye contact with me as she plunges three fingers into me core, fucking me hard and fast as I continue to rub my clit. "Fucking hell Cath… oh god… oh god…" I moan out as I praise her, and praise god, and let forth a string of babbling expletives as my orgasm absolutely crashes over me, wave after wave, making me feel like I'm tearing apart at the seams.

It feels like minutes but most only be seconds later that Cath slowly withdraws her fingers from me and I somehow manage to crawl back up at the bed to lay down. Not quite ready to loose intimate contact with the women I have been exploring my definition of pleasure with for hours now, I pull her down on top of me as soon as she clambers back up onto the bed, kissing her long and languid, moving my tongue against hers pulling back only to lean in and kiss her again, and then peppering short sweet kisses all over her mouth.

"Wow" Catherine says.

"Isn't that my line?" I ask. After all, I just had the fantastic orgasm.

"It can be both our lines, I guess. Just… wow." I grin at this, finding her amazement, share it though I might, pretty adorable.

We lay in comfortable silence for a while, me stroking Cath's golden locks softly and her periodically kissing my collar bone, where her head is currently resting. I have to admit that we fit pretty well together like this and although that scares me a little, it doesn't scare me enough to want to move, and so I continue to lay with her in my arms, feeling the sleep that is so much needed after the night's exertions start to overtake me.

Feeling start to Cath move away from me slightly, I tighten my arms around her. "What's up?" I ask sleepily.

"Nothing's up. I just figured I should go…" she starts.

I press my finger to her lips and tell her "you're not going anywhere Cath. I don't think you want to, and I know I don't want you to, and besides you fit really fucking well in my arms, so I think you should stay right here, ok?"

Her expression is unreadable for a few seconds but eventually I see her break into the brightest, biggest smile I have ever seen on her. She looks absolutely breathtaking, and my stomach flips over at the mere sight of her; a little in fear, admittedly, but not necessarily an unhealthy fear: more of an anxiety of what all of this might mean, but at the same time the process of discovery is one I definitely want to be a part of.

"Cath, stay the night" I tell her.

"Ok" is her smiling response.

"_I gave you the night, _

_Coz I know what I found_

_I think of you,_

_My heart beats a little louder_

_And oh, stay the night"_


End file.
